User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game: Steve?
Steve? is the main protagonist of Minecraft and is a playable character in The Crossover Game. His tagline is totally a rip-off of Sackboy's. Biography CRAFT! MINE! FIGHT! Steve? is the name given to a variety of miners in the world of Minecraft. They are carefree and enjoy mining over and over again until they can craft a variety of things, from workbenches to castles and complete recreations of entire Pokemon region maps! However, LeeHatake's Steves? prefer to play in Creative Mode, allowing them the freedom to build without the stress of mining and dying. They also have a tendency to play the villain as they enjoy trapping spawned Villagers underground and throwing cows into lava pits. Hard to believe these guys could be considered heroes, isn't it? THE LEGACY OF STEVE? *''Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition'' *''Minecraft: PlayStation 3 Edition'' *''Minecraft: PlayStation Vita Edition'' *''Minecraft: PlayStation 4 Edition'' Arcade Opening TBA Rivals Names: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay Steve? uses a variety of items from Minecraft, mimicking LeeHatake93's playstyle in said game. His aerial moves will be described under his normal moves. center (Square Moves) *'Bare Mining -' Steve? will perform a basic, single-punch attack, either with his bare hand or a grass block. Both on the ground or in the air, this attack can be used indefinitely, although it deals minor damage. *'Weapon Mining Combo -' + Steve? performs a three-hit mining combo with either a sword or shovel. While in the air, Steve? attacks downward. *'Upward Mining -' + Steve? performs his Bare Mining move in an upward direction, yielding the same results as the neutral variation. As with the normal version, this attack can be used indefinitely, although it deals minor damage. It is performed the same while in the air and on the ground. *'FIre Charge/Netherrack -' + While on the ground, Steve? will place a fire charge, setting a small area ablaze for a brief amount of time, which will cause burn damage to anyone that touches it. While in the air, Steve? will place a Netherrack, which can be set ablaze and yields the same result, although it will burn indefinitely. However, it will disappear after being hit twice. Steve? can only place two Netherracks at a time. center (Triangle Moves) *'Bow and Arrow-' Steve? will be able to use a bow and arrow. Pressing the button repeatedly will allow Steve? to fire consequetive arrows, whereas holding it will allow him to fire a powerful charged shot. The charged move may be aimed while in the air. *'TNT Block! -' + Steve? spawns a TNT block that immediately explodes, knocking opponents back. Holding the button will cause Steve? to place three in a row, making the explosion bigger. While in the air, Steve? will stack two blocks. *'Minecart -' + Steve? will rush forward while in a Minecart. While in the air, the Minecart drives in a downward direction. *'Bed Drop -' + Steve? will drop a bed on opponents, dealing extra damage while in the air, While on the ground, Steve? can climb in the bed and go to sleep, healing a bit of AP. The bed can be destroyed by enemy attacks, and Steve? can only place one at a time. center (Circle Moves) *'Eat Food -' Steve? will eat a pork chop, steak, or chicken, replenishing his HP by 8%. This move is the same in the air. *'Lava Bucket '- + Setve? will pour out a lava bucket, causing burn damage to anyone who touches the lava. Steve? can continually pour the lava for five seconds before stopping. While in the air, the lava will pour in a tower shape, falling on any unsuspecting vicitim. It will also spread around the area it is poured on before disappearing. *'Iron Golem/Nether Portal -' + Steve will summon an Iron Golem, who will stay on the stage for 8 seconds or disappear after being hit five times. It will attack anyone on the stage, including Steve? if he accidentally attacks it. While in the air, Steve? creates a Nether Portal which can be used in a similar manner to Sackboy's Spawn Point. *'Place Blocks -' + Steve will place a grass block, Obsidian, or iron block, depending on how long he holds . Pressing will place a grass block. Holding for two seconds will place two iron blocks. Holding for three seconds or more will make Steve? place three Obsidian blocks in a row. While in the air, Steve only places Obsidian. He will stack the blocks instead of placing them in a row. Using any of his will mine the blocks, causing damage to anyone that is hit by the pieces. (Throws) *'Iron Door! -' or Steve? pulls a switch that causes an iron door to slam into an opponent, knocking them away. *'Enderman Up' '-' Summons the Enderman who takes the opponent and teleports into the air. *'Enderman Down -' Summons Enderman again who grabs opponents and attempts to teleport downward, only for them to crash into the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Insta-Mine! '(Level 1): Steve? dons Diamond Armor and a Diamond Pickaxe and will instantly KO an opponent with a single hit. *'Creeper!' (Level 2): Steve? spawns a Creeper that explodes, KO-ing all nearby opponents. Once it explodes, blocks will appear and Steve? can collect them, converting them into AP. *'TNT House' (Level 3): A cutscene plays where Steve traps the opponents in a house made of TNT. He then pours lava into it and as the opponents try to get out, the entire structure explodes, ending the cutscene with Steve? walking away to build another house. Animations and Taunts Introductions *Steve? spawns on the stage. *Steve? rises from the ground and pulls out a sword. *Steve? busts out of a cube made of grass blocks. *Steve? lands on the ground after falling from a great height. Winning Screen *Steve? rides away on a pig. *Steve? flies off-screen. *Steve? dresses like the Dragonborn and swings his sword around. *Steve? builds blocks around the screen, and the screen goes black as he places the final block. Losing Screen *The Enderman grabs Steve? and runs away. *Steve? is defeated by a Skeleton. *A Creeper explodes on Steve? *Steve? digs a hole and jumps into it. Music *'Stage Music: 'Menu/Main Theme *'Level 3 Super:' Sweden Taunts *'Diamond Sword: '''He swings around a Diamond Sword. *'Hungry Steve?: Eats a pork chop. *'''Ride 'Em, Piggy: Rides on the back of a pig for three seconds before it disappears. Costumes Rather than alternate costumes, Steve? only has one costumes with a variety of alternate designs. The Craft Miner *Default: His default outfit from Minecraft. *Jak: Jak from Jak 3. *Cole: Cole MacGrath from inFamous 2. *The Beast: The Beast from inFamous *Joel: Joel from The Last of Us *Ellie: Ellie from The Last of Us. *Ratchet: Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank. *Sly: Sly from Sly Cooper. *Ellis: Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2. Trivia *Despite Minecraft also being on PS3 and Vita, Steve? made his debut in the Xbox 360 version. Category:Blog posts